The Legend of Zelda: The Arcane War
by SonicVelocity
Summary: The untold story of the events during the Hyruliean Civil War.  And the Secret war that rage between the Interlopers and the ones that held the power of the Tainted Tri-Force...


Barq swiftly entered the cave, and walked down the stone tunnel where the others were waiting. The candles that lit the cave were worn down, almost fully melted. He was late. The Gerudo continued for another 5 miles before reaching an opening in the tunnel. Upon reaching the opening, he entered a large circular room, with a high ceiling lit by candles, also almost fully melted. On the other side of the room was a tall steel door.

Barq removed two items from his pouch that was hanging at his waist. The first was a key. The door had no keyhole, or at least, not one that was visible to the average observer. The second item he extracted from the pouch was what appeared to be a purple magnifying glass. He pointed it at the door and looked through. He spoke a few words under his breath and said,

"Lens of Truth, show me what I seek."

The item glowed brightly for a few seconds and quickly dimmed. He pointed it at spots on the door until he found what he was looking for. A small keyhole, barely visible even with the Lens of Truth. He inserted the key and turned it. Instantly, a split right down the center of the door appeared and the door swung open.

Barq glanced behind him and walked through the opening...

**Ω**

The door immediately slammed shut behind him. He found himself inside of a very narrow passageway. Once again, using the Lens of Truth, he found a trap door a couple of feet ahead of him. Someone without the Lens would become lost traveling through the passageway as it lead into an unending labyrinth, and one did not realize what they were in until it was too late.

He opened the door, and climbed down the ladder, making sure to close it securely behind him. He was calm and collected, he didn't double check the trapdoor to make sure it looked perfect, he didn't make sure the steel door was also closed tight. Unlike the others who probably checked every step they made, and looked behind every couple of seconds, Barq was just like his normal self, with the exception of the occasional glance behind him. Although he could understand the others' anxiety, he felt it best not act any different then his normal as to let him self get worked up might make him do something that could ruin the whole plan. Because tonight, it would all come to fruition.

He climbed down to the bottom and made his way to a door in front of him. Candles still lit the tunnel and once again he used the Lens of Truth to find the keyhole and insert the key. He entered a small room which contained a round table with 5 seats, all of which were unoccupied except for one. At the seat sat a Goron.

His name was Goran. Physically speaking, the Goron wasn't really any different from any other of his kind. He was of average height, and average build, but there were 3 things that sat him apart.

The first two were scars. One wrapped around his left arm and spiraled from his shoulder to his wrist. The other scar was on his chest. It was in the shape of a claw mark and it covered just about all of his chest.

The third and most important thing that set him apart from other Gorons was what was in his lap. In it laid a huge hammer. The hammer was silver with a leather handle. Known as the Megaton Hammer, it was used to defeat the dragon Volvagia. No one in the group knew how had gotten the hammer, although it was reasoned that he probably stole it, which wouldn't be too hard with the war between the races going on. The Gorons refused to use the hammer for whatever reason and worse yet, they barely had anyone guarding it. Although Goran would not explain how he had gotten it, that is what they had come to believe.

"It's about time you got here," said Goran. He curled his lip in disgust at Barq.

"Well-" started Barq.

"Let's go," interrupted Goran, standing up and turning around, swinging the hammer as he did. Barq had to step back to avoid being hit.

"Damn desert dweller, always thinking they have all the time in the world," muttered Goran under his breath as they headed towards the door at the other side of the room. They entered an adjorning room, that was much larger than the one they left. It was filled with desks, tables, bookcases, and even some beds, or at least normally it was. Now everything was pushed against the wall to make space in the center of the room.

In the center of the room stood 3 individuals. The consisted of 3 a Zoran, a Hylian, and one of the very rare Sheikahs.

As Barq and Goran made their way to the group the Zoran stepped forward.

"Well look who finally decides to show," he said.

"Oh stop your complaining Ryu," said Barq laughing. They made a move to embrace but was stopped by the Hylian.

"We have business to attend to, save that for later," he said.

"Apolan is right," said the Sheikah, stepping forward. "Do you have it, barq?" she asked.

"Yes, right here," said Barq, indicating his pouch.

"Then let's begin."

Ryu, the Zoran, had already carved out the symbol into the ground. It was a triangle cut, to make 3 seperate triangles.

_The Tri-force_, thought Barq.

Apolan, the Hylian, sensing his thought said "No, something better. And it will be all ours." He said that last sentence with a glint in his eyes that made Barq wonder, but before his thoughts could conclude on what, the Sheikah motioned to him that they were ready. Barq removed the Lens of Truth

from his pouch and handed it to her. She placed it in the center of the triangle. Ryu, standing at one point, opened his pouch that he held and removed from it a blue and gold object. It had blue sapphire in it surrounded by gold.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Zorans," he said and place it right on the very point of the triangle.

Apolan removed a green object from his pouch, and placed on the point of the triangle he was standing at saying, "The Spiritual Stone of the Kokiri."

The Sheikah, standing at the last point, placed a red object on it saying "The Spiritual Stone of the Gorons," as she said this, she glanced at Goran who made no sign of any kind of reaction.

Now they all looked at Barq. Knowing what was next, he walked to the center of the triangle, extraced an object from his waist. The object was shaped like the Gerudo insignia, with two purple stones within it.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Gerudo," he said and placed it upon the Lens of Truth and moved to where Ryu stood. The Zoran then moved from the triangle so that Barq could take his place.

Then the three standing at each of the points of the triangle began to chant. As they did so, Ryu moved to a corner of the room to safely observe the event. They chanted for an hour, what they chanted was a spell, a spell like no other that had been cast up until that point. When the chant came to an end, they each placed their hand upon the stone in front of them.

Goran, who had been standing quietly to the stand, now moved towards the center. When he reached it, he raised the hammer high above his head.

"Twilian," Barq said to the Sheikah. "Are you ready?"

"What's more important here," Twilian said. "Is are you?"

Barq looked at the Stone of his people one last time. He bowed his head for a moment and replied "Yes."

Twilian signaled for Goran to do it. Ryu, Barq, Apolan, and Twilian all watched as Goran slammed the Megaton hammer down, watched as each of the stones glowed in response, and watched as the hammer..

...broke the Spiritual Stone of the Gerudo into pieces.


End file.
